


The Ghost of You

by barkhyunjin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkhyunjin/pseuds/barkhyunjin
Summary: Jeon Heejin a 20-year-old Forensics Sculptor was helping her team with recovering new human skulls to help give them back their identity using art. One skull, in particular, draws Heejin in for an unknown reason, and after sculpting the face of the skull she feels a strong bond. What happens if she sees this girl in her dreams every night? Who is she and how did she die?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Ghost of You

Never in her life did Heejin think that she would grow up to sculpt faces for the dead. Most people would be scared or unsettled just by looking or thinking about it, but for Heejin it gave her a sense of peace.

She always thought that the worst thing that could happen to someone was losing their identity. Whether it was literally or figuratively, she found it quite tragic. Losing the things that made you who you are, what made you different from the others. Maybe that was why she wanted to become a Forensics Sculptor. She wanted to give people their identities back, and not even just their identities; their entire history. The hardships that they went through, the past that they had, the family that they have or had. She was able to use her talent and love for art for good, to give people back their skin and their story.

A voice calling out to her snaps her out of her thoughts. Looking up she sees the Director of the Forensics Sculptors team, her girlfriend standing next to her.

"Heejin! I called your name a few times already, are you ok??" Haseul's voice dripped with worry but Heejin's small smile and a shake of her head eased it.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought. Are these the ones that we're doing today??" Heejin peered over at the grey cart, 3D Prints of skulls carefully placed and spaced on top. 

Vivi grabbed the cart from behind her to let Heejin get a closer view, the latter already observing every individual skull.

"The research team gave them to us, we were hoping you could start early while we wait for the others to come in and help out. You can pick any skull you want to bring back to life." Vivi smiled softly at Heejin who smiled back. The latter standing up from her seat to get a closer look at the skulls, carefully picking each one up and inspecting all the crevices and small details.

Not even after inspecting half of all the skulls, one in particular weirdly drew her in. 

Looking from the size of the skull and the minor details, Heejin could tell that this skull belonged to a female. It wasn't like there was something incredibly special or different about this one skull, but something in her felt pulled to this skull as if she was a magnet.

Heejin paid no attention to the last few skulls she hadn't observed yet, hastily and carefully picking up the skull to put on her worktable she set up when she first arrived. 

Her hands worked from muscle memory, pulling pieces of grey clay into smaller pieces and smoothening them on the base structure of the skull. As if she was a puppet and someone was pulling the strings, she habitually took bits of straw and toothpicks to figure out the frame of the face, stopping from time to time to read the information on her which came with her skull.

All of the information of all the skulls were quite vague, it's why they were there in the first place. Forensic sculpting was the last resort in figuring out the identity of a lost soul. 

The girl that this skull belongs to was around Heejin's age and had died some time ago, she was one of the newer ones. No other skeletal part, clothing or accessory could be found leaving just the head which was quite particular. 

The girl was Asian and long dyed hair which they were able to find remnants of some located near where they found her.

Heejin put down the information sheet, her hands move as if she's being guided by some mysterious force. For some reason, every detail that Heejin worked out from the girl looked _right_ , as if she had an image of what she looked like already subconsciously engrained into her mind.

Usually, Heejin would take her time with these sculpts for fear of messing up and having to take parts off, restarting or just having no motivation. 

But something about this particular skull made her want to finish it as fast as she can, to see the result, to see if she did the girl justice. 

She wanted this to be perfect, no, she _needed_ this to be perfect. For the first time in a long time, she had the energy and motivation to work on something and it was all because of this mysterious skull.

Sometimes when Heejin would sculpt a face, the skulls would speak to her, telling her their story and telling her if she sculpted them right.

But this time, it was as if the skull was _singing_ to her. Drawing Heejin more and more in with her imaginary voice telling her where to put details and what to put.

And before Heejin could realize it, she had already put the finishing touch on her sculpture.

"Damn Heejin. I think that's a record for you! That's the fastest you've ever finished one!! It's also definitely your best!!" Haseul praised Heejin who was in awe staring at the sculpture before looking at Haseul.

"I-I sculpted this???" Heejin stuttered, pointing at her sculpture in disbelief, it was so _lifelike_ as if it could just open its mouth and start speaking to Heejin.

"Well, I mean we did just watch you sculpt it for 2 hours!! So yes, I would say that you did sculpt it." Vivi remarked, admiring the younger girl's sculpting as well.

The sculpture was unlike anything Heejin had ever done. Usually, her sculptures would end up with a bit of roughness or mistakes, but this one was _flawless_. Heejin swore she could see behind those eyes and see a soul in them. Every detail blended and mixed perfectly with the rest, everything perfectly smoothened and every texture perfectly replicated. It was as if Heejin was staring at the girl herself.

The girl's beauty was breathtaking and it caused Heejin to feel butterflies in her stomach. If she looked from afar, she would have mistaken it for a real, live person.

"You can keep the sculpture if you want after we take pictures of it of course. We'll post the pictures on our website so people can look at them and see if they maybe recognize her!! Thank you for your hard work today Heejin, you worked surprisingly fast though, you usually take up the entire day!!" Vivi said to Heejin in awe which mirrored the latter's since she also found it weird and amazing that she was able to finish that masterpiece in only 2 hours.

"Um, do you think I can go home early today and take the sculpture with me?? You guys only needed me for one skull right??" Heejin asked as she looked up at the couple who nodded with smiles on their faces. 

"Of course!! You worked hard today Heejin, also sorry for asking you to come in so early, some of the other guys dipped." Haseul said with a sigh while Vivi next to her was taking pictures from different angles of the sculpture.

"Thank you guys. I hope the rest of your day goes well!! I'll be off!!" Heejin carefully holds onto her sculpture, using her free hand to wave at them as she headed out the door before using both hands to carry it in fear of dropping it.

* * *

Heejin placed the sculpture on her work table which was across from her bed. She felt her fatigue hitting her like a truck due to waking up earlier than usual so she immediately laid on top of her bed, sleep quickly taking her.

* * *

_Heejin felt something tickling her neck, causing her to gasp out and quickly stand up and open her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing but yellow surrounding her, no depth, no shadow, just plain yellow surrounding her._

_Heejin walked around but even her footsteps made no sound._

_Heejin felt someone touch her shoulder which caused her to flinch and turn around, raising her fists in self defense only to see the girl she sculpted in front of her._

_She looked **exactly** like what she had sculpted but instead of cool grey, she was all in color._

_Heejin gulped as she looked at the girl who was staring into her eyes as if she was looking for something, but then Heejin finally gained the courage to speak up._

_"Who the hell_ _**are** you?"_


End file.
